


那从旧日来的剑便直插入地

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特终将完成命运的交汇。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706
Kudos: 1





	那从旧日来的剑便直插入地

从他们被带进研究所已经有一段时间了，伊万很少能与基尔伯特相见。那天的情景仍长久停留在那些国家的记忆里，已经过去将近一两百年，世界早从里到外翻了个遍。两个孩子住在鲸鱼的肚子里，怎么来看都是一件非常令人难以置信的事，鲸爆之后的臭味迟迟没有消散开，可能几十年都会幽幽弥漫在那片废土的上空。

他正待在自己的小仓位里，伊万知道自己的名字，还有基尔伯特的，他生来的使命就是要牢牢握紧对方的手，永远都不应该放开。除此之外便什么都不知道，对于为什么会躲在一条鲸鱼的肚皮里面，他解释不上来，无论是面对一筹莫展的人类研究员，还是对上那些紧皱着眉头的国家意识体，伊万给不出任何他们想要的线索。于是他便与基尔伯特分开了，那个更小一点的男孩被抱离伊万身边，没给他们任何可以用来好好分别的机会。

像是刻意要隐藏什么，虽然说着是为两人着想而分开进行检查，不过领头的金发男人语气并没有那么和善，伊万却能听明白陆地上的语言，鲸鱼与海豚曾带给过他这么些零散的信息。他所住的那个房间，不能说是房间，倒更像是一个简洁的方舱，他每天就靠注射营养液维持基本的生理机制，伊万不确定自己是否真的需要那个，但那些人觉得他只能这样来使脏器正常运转。在打针的时候一般是很安静，被几十个人团团围住，就为了来查看他是否有任何排异现象，语言在这时会变得不那么重要。小腿碰不到地板，连座椅都不符合他的幼童身躯，伊万需要不时变动坐姿来维持自己的平衡。基尔伯特会在做什么呢？他有时会想，他会像自己一样乖乖接受这些人对他所做的检查吗？又或者拳打脚踢？不过更多时候伊万只是对着胳膊发呆，看那些古怪的液体是如何注射进体内的。

他的皮肤半透明，一眼就能望到错综复杂的经络，基尔伯特与他都是那般，当他们还蜷缩在鲸鱼母体之中的时候，眼里只有对方身上微弱的光。他记得自己还在睡着。鲸鱼妈妈当时还没有搁浅，还在同他们说着千里之外其他鲸鱼与她之间的闲聊。她有知道自己体内孕育了两颗种子么？他们明明还在海中航行，要顺着洋流去到另一片食物丰美的区域，但那头鲸鱼却在一个夜晚突然转向，忧郁地奔往自己的葬身地。

伊万从她体内带出来一块石头，暗淡无光，更像是一小块尾骨，不知道是什么东西的。没事的时候他就躺在床上抛接着玩，照顾他生活的护士还打趣说那骨头说不定可以用来占卜。他停下来盯着那女人看，花白的头发与丰满的身材，不过伊万对于年龄并没有什么认知，他歪歪头，这场对话便回到了尴尬的起点。

如果说凭借骨头落下来是哪个角落地来占卜未来会发生的事情，那么伊万可谓是个灵媒。他身上的一切都很神秘，更神秘的确实是基尔伯特，不过人们知道有他一个就已经足够了。会有一场病，只要他这么说了，盯着那块神秘的骨头看了又看，那么两周之后必然会在世界的某地发生一场规模不小的流感，不过阿尔弗雷德依旧会把这个归结为“巧合”。巧合多了依旧是特例，方法论是这么实践出来的，这不足以引起那些国家的警惕。为什么总有股紧张的气氛，当伊万默默行走在研究院冰冷的走廊里时总能敏感地察觉到那些，但在他心里却没有什么比得上找到基尔伯特还更重要的了。

那就要说说基尔伯特。从有记忆开始，伊万一直是和他在一起的，那个小不点儿，从伊万眼里看出来的事实，他在漆黑一片的洞里只能抓到点微弱亮光，基尔伯特比他还要嗜睡。他仿佛一直是睡着的，没有什么清醒的状态，伊万所能回想起来的只有从那天之后才看到他的男孩逐渐活跃。大概是远方的海域坠入一些什么，把整片海洋都点燃了，基尔伯特才清醒过来。红色的，他所永远能够记住的便是那双眼睛，火焰与血，在简陋的洞穴中是如此可贵。基尔伯特与他并没有什么两样，起码伊万这么认为，他看过去的二人并没有什么区别，肚子微微向前鼓，隐约可见其中的内脏，并不怎么清晰，除了更加年幼一些，同伴拿他手臂来磨牙的兴致与他啃咬对方胸脯一样高昂。

他们仍旧不让伊万与基尔伯特相见，陆地的空气让伊万的皮肤备受煎熬，相信基尔伯特也是如此，离开柔软的液体太久，将他们包裹起来的保护层系数脱落，就像生病的鱼那样开始从外溃烂。还不算严重，伊万看到部分皮肤剥落，在地上铺了浅浅一层，露出浅粉色的新肉，怪痒的。他有时就需要穿一种特殊的服装才能出门，因为阳光也会害死他，不过都是听其他人说的，口耳相传，谁知道第一个版本到底是什么。语言在那个世界就不会如此复杂，人类在交流的时候会丢失信息，可是海洋里却不会这样，确保每个词语都被精确传递。语言是他的天赋，伊万能听懂他们每个人所使用的不同语种，仅仅只度过了短暂的一点收容时间，伊万就已经能够分辨来自不同地区的口音。那个美国人确实很讨厌，不知道为什么自己甫一看到他，胸口便涌上并不能说清的一种痛。连着心脏，密密往外辐射，绞着痛，血液从脚底倒灌上来，冲进大脑里。伊万只想把牙齿咬得嘎吱响，一一扫过去的几个全都令他有如此的感觉。英国人法国人与德国人，无一例外，程度却有些许不同。那几位似乎每天都来拜访，与他接触的时间却不长，只负责盯着他输完营养液，之后就不知所踪。他曾试着跟踪，但都失败了，或许是他仍没有找到合适的方式，但伊万总觉得基尔伯特被他们藏在某个更加小的空间之中。

在陆地行走仍跌跌撞撞，伊万在蹒跚中学会了如何盗取餐室中的水果。一开始只是觉得圆滚滚的红果好看，会让他想到自己的小伙伴，他们只用几种姿势，大部分时间是蜷起来，或许是本能，还会趴着，基尔伯特更喜欢那样睡觉。软软的毛发散开在脸颊侧边，那就让伊万无法看到他完整的全身。有时在想，他们到底是如何成为他们的，这头鲸鱼没有生育过，连雄鲸都还没遇上，却携带了两枚孩子，将他们包裹在自己的子宫里。盗取水果并不那么困难，很方便就可以掌握在地板上滑行的技巧，仿佛天生是这其中好手一样。伊万会在做任何事情的时候都拼命回忆一点过往的事，朦朦胧胧像是在迷宫中四处堵着石头。餐食很可能便是其中一副迷宫，桌椅组建起了障碍，伊万需要绕过它们才能碰到那颗红红的果子。那位护士说这是“苹果”，曾经拿进来过一个给他尝，或许基尔伯特的眼睛吃起来也是那个滋味，酸酸甜甜，咬下去还会有汁水。

“历史”却不是伊万现在需要考虑的事情，但他一直能够感受到，风能带来很多信息，自然的语言总比人类发明出来的那些要更加直白，历史是那样被传递到他耳中的。伊万是谁？伊万从何处来？伊万因为什么死？伊万又怎么回到世界舞台？从纷杂绚丽如散片极光的信息之中伊万只拿出来一缕，大楼里穿过每个角落的风告诉他可以去看看五楼走廊尽头的那扇门。这栋研究所并不高，但是矗立在垃圾岛屿中的唯一一所高楼，科尼斯堡以前并不是这般光景，那时的伊万也不会从万物中只选择这么一条信息。

是很重要的一条。现在的伊万自己这么觉得，过往与他无关，他到底是谁也可以暂时放在一边，如果他能想明白这些陆地上的事情的话，可能死亡也会从外面把硬壳剥开。苹果不是拿来吃的，伊万并不用进食这些东西，营养液也并不需要，他可怜的孩子们已经开始付出一些代价。光着脚板就可以在地面轻盈地滑动，电梯需要刷门禁卡，他便从消防通道一路往上。偷了护士小姐的钥匙，伊万把防火门的锁给开了，在黑夜里他也能看清楚东西，整个五楼是一片不可言说的流体。他的动作之小甚至都不会触发灯光，与在漆黑的深海也如出一辙，可能还有一层同伴给他的安慰，基尔伯特就在最里的那扇门后。

以前是基尔伯特招惹上他的吗？小孩子就笑了一下，他能不成形地想起来一点，关于小小新娘是如何被从马车上拉下来，看起来晃得要吐，最后也的确吐在他身上。但伊万就只有这么一点的印象，基尔伯特更多的仍是这个湿漉漉的鲸鱼孩子，或许是两颗争夺生存权的卵子，共生着，又要处心积虑来杀死对方。却……却没有明显这样的想法，伊万是顺着风带来的声音找到那扇门的。后面真的躺着他的小伙伴吗？伊万设想了无数种可能与基尔伯特再次相见的场面，被那群人推拉着挤到一块儿，要么是隔着玻璃遥遥相望，不过哪一种都比不上现在所有的那种期待，他的肚子透过单薄的外衣微微发光。那里温温热的，内脏被包裹在热流之中慢慢煮熟，晃起来的时候还可以听见柔软的响动，是从大海里捞上来一颗星子放入体内才能镀上光彩。伊万用手去抚摸，那里滚滚跳动着什么，是心脏么？借着一点点的忐忑，更多的记忆不经意之间又爬出来一些，不过伊万真的能够知晓人类的千万种情感指代的是什么吗？不过是从聒噪的护士小姐那儿学来的新鲜玩意儿，如果是这样会叫什么，那般又被称为另一钟情况，伊万捻到两三缕便觉得自己明白了。

是什么呢？是基尔伯特如何与他一起长大，躺在河流里，还有别的一些人与事，都是领他们进到这所设施中的熟悉脸庞。不过那个基尔伯特与他所认识的倒又很不同，可是伊万也不会再是提前死去的那个人，他们是凭空出现的，连鲸鱼母亲都说不上来到底何时、在何地捎上了他们二人。他的同伴就在昏暗的走廊尽头轻声呼唤他，厚重的门正是在那样的分神里打开的。不知道基尔伯特会不会怪到他头上，怪伊万没有仔细想着他，每一分每一秒都惦念他的小伙伴，就像他问过基尔伯特的那样，问他会不会原谅自己。

伊万还听见些其他声音在窃窃私语，争执着他们的出现到底代表了什么。阿尔弗雷德的鞋子在房间内焦躁地来回拖，亚瑟的手指曲起来不停敲打墙壁，他们说这不可能，明明是看着伊万与基尔伯特死去的，却在多年后凭空出现，竟然是从一头鲸鱼的肚皮里。是一段前不久刚刚发生在这个房间里的讨论，基尔伯特就披着毯子立在墙角，伊万到来的时候他就几乎没有变更过动作。他站了多久呢？那段影像被重复播放着，是基尔伯特特意留存下来给伊万看的，从他推门进来开始就完整浏览了一遍。那扇门很沉，房间并不大，比他所待的方舱还要更小些，显然基尔伯特并没有被照顾得很好。他比之前更加削瘦，脸颊微微凹陷下来，仅靠眼珠转动来盯着伊万。

房间正中有一张小小的床，对于孩子的身躯来说却又过大，有一弯蒙蒙的湿月悬在上方，他们偶尔从鲸鱼的腹中见过一些映照到波纹上的东西。那是唯一的光源，除此之外伊万便没有别的可以瞧见基尔伯特的办法了，那孩子不似他一样带着微弱的光，黯淡如浑身遁入无边的漆黑里。伊万剥开层层堆叠着的黑暗往前行，如果穿过这场迷雾可以到基尔伯特身边去的话，他便要去。要指责、怪罪一个天真的孩子没有自己思考的能力而任凭人摆布吗？但从原初的那个世界起，伊万就看到基尔伯特了，或许是在石板断开后露出的壁垣上，或许是在湖底的水草丛中，谁又说得明白他们之间的纽带与联系呢？

“ 基尔伯特。 ” 伊万轻声叫了一下，红色的眼睛就从他下半身挪开了，一路往上，直停到伊万鼻子中间的位置。

「你学会说话了？」并不是在用声音交流，基尔伯特连嘴唇都没有动过，鼻子倒微微抽了抽，伊万这会儿已经走到他跟前了。伊万自己觉得从咽喉里发出的响动都很奇怪，声带振动而带来语言，传递的过程里已经开始丢失信息。那些信息是什么呢？明明应该是要讲出更直白的情感，却被模糊成需要别人来揣测的婉转事物。但是基尔伯特不会“说话”，他依旧用他们还在一起时候所习以为常的，只需要望一眼就能把心中所想的所有事情都灌入伊万的耳中。其实也不是用耳朵来接收语言，他们与这现在的世界都胧胧隔着一层水，从水底听来的所有对话也都不清晰，伊万想不出别的词语，便只能用“奇怪”来形容。

他刚刚喊了基尔伯特的名字，摸到他身边坐下，这短促的词汇之中就平生生多出了很多歧义。是表达自己见到失散同伴的喜悦？内心的不安？对整个机构与新世界的焦虑？他要求基尔伯特来做什么呢？命令他帮助他吗？又或者诱惑他成为帮凶？最最擅长玩弄语言的伊万·布拉金斯基，曾在百年前的冬夜里独自一人死去的伊万，他还是又多想起来一些了。

“最近与布莱克小姐学了几句。”伊万自顾自说，也不管基尔伯特是不是想要用这种方式来聆听，不过另一个孩子并没有表达出任何不满，只是把自己的毯子分了一半给他。基尔伯特掀开薄毯的一角，打开了一个神秘的山洞，在朝伊万发出邀请。他不着片缕，皮肤因为干燥而层层褪落着死皮，像鱼鳞一般附着在他身上。伊万钻了进去，山洞的门就在他身后缓缓下落，直到连那弯趟着水的月亮与四周因为摇晃而小小飞溅起来的星河船也都再也看不到了。

「布莱克小姐？她也像鲸鱼一样照顾你么？」基尔伯特好奇地提问，湿漉漉的头发蹭在伊万的颈侧，山洞是如此狭隘，两个人就挤得只能手腿交缠在一起。他的呼吸声轻微得几不可闻，伊万仍能从中闻出丝海底来的冷水味道，那让他忽然想到很多生命最终形态的循环。基尔伯特的手滑进他衣服中，从下摆开始往上攀爬，在伊万分神去思考的时候已经进到他怀里来了。

“不基尔伯特，她只是每天给我打营养针，但她人还算不错。”伊万想了想，没有阻止自己小伙伴的行为，反倒是从兜里掏出了个东西，“你看，她还给我带了个苹果呢，我就想拿来给你。”

「苹果？它从哪儿来的？」基尔伯特接过那果子左瞧右看，显然这段时间里面并没有人给他带来一些新鲜的外界东西，在这枚充满了刺鼻消毒水气味的小小胶囊里面，他的四肢在不适的空气中伸展，所囤积起来的脂肪也被快速消耗，却还要被主理事务的人一遍遍带去做检查与研究。伊万张了张嘴，语言就没消解了，他无法再说出什么话来，连他自己都不知道怎么来解释这样东西，他只是知道名字，怎么来的却是一概不知。

“可以从吃饭的地方拿，那里有好多，源源不断地补充进来。”离开古老水体也并没有多久的他只能挑选自己脑中闪过的最简便的一种回答。基尔伯特捧着红色的果子咬了一口，伊万听到脆脆的响，在这间山洞正中敲击着墙壁。

「你刚刚分神了，我想知道它的生命是从哪儿获取的。」苹果的断面清晰可见，基尔伯特用了几颗牙都能数得明明白白，就像他吃任何东西一样，都带着一丝不苟的干净，截断面整洁得像是被用刀切过一样。除了一样东西，好像只有一样东西，伊万低头看了看自己的肚皮，又开始发光了。

所以当他盯着基尔伯特脖子的时候也在回忆着到底是什么才会让基尔伯特呛住，从喉咙口发出哽咽的气音，小孩子连喉结都没开始长，脖子细得像是一捏就断，也像他暴露在伊万视线里的腰一样，肋骨甚至根根分明，马上就会要戳出皮肉之外。基尔伯特已经把苹果从嘴边移开了，手指虚虚捏着，借着腹中的光亮，伊万还能数清他有多少根睫毛，在这安心的黑暗之中还能看到一些，他的视力并没有那么差劲。基尔伯特在他下方一点的位置，微微抬头等候着伊万发落点什么。玛利亚能够接住很多东西，剑，那种很长很重的剑，还有男人的玩意儿，只要万尼亚愿意塞进来，他什么都能够拿的住，就像这只苹果一样。但伊万还偏不想，他摸索到基尔伯特的手，将它放在自己的脖子上面。

“我来教你怎么说话吧，你想学吗？”伊万盯着基尔伯特的那双在微光之中亮如火焰的眼睛发问，并不是询问，只是一个通知，基尔伯特的性命被掌握到了他手中。这个基尔伯特又是怎样的人呢？伊万·布拉金斯基又回来了，从被搓磨掉的白骨上附着回来了，他也还是孩子，对着另一个毫不知情的孩子循循善诱有何不妥？基尔伯特眨眨眼，默许了自己同伴那样的行为。伊万就开始，他发出一些元音来让基尔伯特感制声带的振动，如果他可以同时摸着自己脖子的话便能照着样子来学。基尔伯特就从最基础的开始，看伊万如何张嘴，如何使用舌头，他看到完整的口腔，一根真话与谎言掺半的舌头，伊万叫他手指放上来，捏起他自己的。

基尔伯特身上所有地方都没什么肉，唯有肚皮除外，微微隆起一个小包，他的内脏全部包裹在其中，呼吸的同时正在找寻合适的节奏而上下浮动着。被水托着一般，伊万的手掌碰了碰那里，离开胃还有一段距离，更接近下腹，可以看到一个脐带留下的疤痕，所有人类该有的外貌他们都有，哪怕他们并非从一个什么母体中诞生，也不需要被剪断脐带，但伊万与基尔伯特却伪装成了无害的凡人。

真是如此吗？基尔伯特咬着指甲安静地接受伊万对他的抚摸，自己捏着舌头胡乱搅合，与一团泥巴玩耍似的，连星星都想凑过来看一看山洞里的他们在做什么。伊万真想要教会基尔伯特如何用发出声音么？他幻想了无数种基尔伯特开口时可能拥有的声线，那个基尔伯特他已经快要捕捉不到了，是轻飘飘的一个旧日的影子，他们是他们，又不完全是，现在的伊万与基尔伯特连自己重新回到这里的原因都没弄明白呢。伊万却很想听听基尔伯特张嘴说话的声音，哪怕一丁点的尖叫都好，他把头埋在基尔伯特胸口，把他的鼻子硌得疼，吃起来并没有特别好味，但点点的生长纹还是呈现在皮肤上面。一排排的小小沟壑，在胸下密密连成了一片山川，伊万轻轻咬着那里，基尔伯特平缓呼吸着，但他推了推伊万的头。

伊万被摁着理过发了，不似刚钻出鲸鱼肚皮那样长，那时连路都看不太清楚，一双眼睛几乎是被遮盖在刘海下面。他们原本是给他剃了个快要贴近头皮的短发，伊万对着镜子看自己还吓了一跳，不认得镜中的人到底是谁，躲在布莱克小姐身后瑟瑟发抖。毛发生长迅速，两天之后就长了好几寸，不再像个——用布莱克小姐的话来说就是“朋克范的罪犯”——那样顶着青白的头顶在走廊中接受那些主理人居高临下的眼神。伊万觉得他们在朝自己发泄，隐隐能够察觉出一些，当他是个危害，却也没那么怕他，他们似乎更加忌惮基尔伯特。不过当伊万的头发逐渐回来的时候，他们的眼神也在发生改变，些微的恐惧与动摇在这间与世隔绝的研究所里蔓延着。还有不安的焦躁，伊万说不上来那是什么，风儿告诉他只要找到基尔伯特就能解释这其中的一切。

「你剪过头发了。」

伊万没有回答，学会人类的语言就要自食其果，从伊万耳中听来的意思全然不止一层，尽管基尔伯特只想得到一个确认。他是在质问我？还是在关心我？伊万一时间无法分辨两者，他只能在基尔伯特身上更加使劲。他们之前干过这个，基尔伯特却依旧那副失去之前所有记忆的样貌，他揉着伊万毛绒绒的头顶，将他抱在怀中，忍受一些本来应该非常痛苦的疼。那里很干，伊万同伙伴一样并没有十分适应陆地上的生活，基尔伯特将自己的身体平平摊开，毯子在他们下方磨蹭出悉悉索索的轻响。

不舒服，伊万希望更柔软一点的东西，而那条薄毯的材质则更像塑料。他说：“我们以前会用稻草垫在身下 ，然后你就不会痛了。有条件了之后是兽皮，你还记得起来那些么？你撩开裙摆往我身上一坐，那会儿你可不这么瘦呢。”倒更加多是在喃喃自语，伊万紧紧掐住基尔伯特的胯，对方并不知道该怎么摆弄自己的身体。可是那会儿他明明更会呀？他们本来就都没什么经验，伊万拿着自己的物什胡乱猛戳，基尔伯特还会哎哎叫唤，比起现在这个沉默的局面要生动太多了。他心里又郁着一口气，对方就只是眨眼看着他，丝毫没有反应，连最基本的欢愉都快要忘啦。

「哪儿有什么裙子？你一定是记错了，我可一直都是这样的。」基尔伯特连眉毛都没皱，他还在用这方式“讲话”，一点也不顾及伊万内心的挣扎与困惑，好像他是最不会受到凡世间蛊惑的那个。腹腔之中的种子愈发亮了，烧灼着伊万的四肢，那里火烧火燎，牵连起绵延的一场大火。他嫉妒，他愤懑，他要对基尔伯特敲骨吸髓！想要把他的能力夺取过来安在自己身上，如果他什么都记不起来就好了，如果他什么都能全部记起来就好了，只可惜伊只能窥探到一点过往，基尔伯特却永远是未来的指路人。他能抓到对方衣摆的一角，伊万就想要把基尔伯特拴在自己身边，每个平凡或者不平凡的生命诞生或许只有这么简单。

基尔伯特伸出一根手指点了点自己同伴的额头，揿在那上面也并没有用上什么力，伊万却感觉自己的皮肤往下凹了个坑。基尔伯特咧着嘴笑，伊万又好像听到些什么声音，但从孩子半张的嘴里什么都没有发出来。失望总能促成更多的机缘，伊万凑到基尔伯特嘴边想要一探究竟，他的声带到底能不能正常振动，他的舌头是不是可以灵活卷起来，如果从外面看不清，那就要换一种办法。手指比不上嘴唇与舌头，伊万用这些才能撬开一点秘密，他把基尔伯特的舌头卷到自己嘴里，咀嚼起那块软软的肉，味蕾才尝到点正常的味道。苹果对他而言索然无味，甜，但他没有想法，后知后觉才知道那叫“甜”，上岸之后才学习到这些东西，到了基尔伯特身上一切知识全都失灵了，那脆弱的脖颈真是什么都不要添加才好，血和经络才能展现最原始的风味。伊万不停向伙伴索取着，他要索取让渡过来的权力，掌控别人的办法，引发灾祸的本领，蓬勃的野心，还有一颗聪慧的头脑。

「嘴再张大一点。」伊万下了命令，严谨的一句句子，基尔伯特乖乖照着办，口涎砸落在两人相扣在一块儿的手上，溶洞里会有滴滴答答的单调噪音。伊万觉得肚子疼。接着是胃，吞下去的很多东西都在胃里翻滚起来，他无法消化陆地上的东西，吃下去便会永远囤积在里面。囫囵吞下去的骨头，它也要出来了么？伊万把那块被看作占卜石的鲸骨咽下去了，祂冲破包裹其的柔嫩外壳挤压起向上的通道。

基尔伯特等候着，他舌尖探出来一点，到伊万的口腔里等待着接纳什么特殊的东西。

伊万干呕，哪怕基尔伯特与他交融到一块儿他也控制不住，湿润的、温热的，呕吐的欲望如开膛破腹般疼痛，月亮都变成了杀害他的镰刀。那天也是这样，恍惚间他看到一些雪靴，转眼他立刻变回了成年的布拉金斯基，不再拥有孩子的身躯了。可基尔伯特还是那个贝什米特，他瘦瘦小小，能扛着与他身形全然不符的大剑，也将用头发编织的护身符挂到他身上。但那是假的，护身符是假象，伊万早就知道的。只是那块石头，那块骨头，那些细胞，他们两个的命运和责任，总归是要迎来这么一个时刻。

一个带来灭顶之灾，另一个则带去崭新的文明与希望。

沾着粘稠胃液的鲸鱼骨头、陨石碎片、神秘的细胞，由伊万于体内细心保管着，未来早已有了自己的定数，轻快又自由地落到了基尔伯特的嘴里。那个孩童接了过去，纳入自己唇齿之间，又是天地之里，舌尖绕在尖锐的表面搓了半圈，喉结也生了出来。伊万盯着基尔伯特吞咽下去，仓皇且镇静，异物顺利滑过喉管往下坠去，肚腔整个都被照亮。精确的容器已经卡到正确的位置，他终于低头吻了吻基尔伯特微微鼓起的小腹。

然后生命的演化才算正式开始。每一处亲吻都化作撕咬，扯下的肉散落在毛毯围拢起来的溶洞地砖上，成为一块块斑驳却崭新的陆地。这是在研究院最高的一层楼，但那并没有什么关系，无人可以再来阻挡这场注定会发生的相遇。伊万永远都会与基尔伯特结合，从古至今，他们是缠绕在一起的阴阳源泉。散落的肉块与土壤向下扎根，节节生长的根茎与树枝爆裂开来，穿透每一层楼板，争相要往地面碰撞。飞溅到银月灯上的血，发着幽幽的红光，织就了全新的天幕，破除开霓虹灯结下的迷雾，也把连绵的酸雨也一并包裹起来了。天一直是那么暗么？没有什么关系，那还有基尔伯特浑身的经络，连接着的每一根神经，伊万也可以将其撕扯下来编成一张发亮的网，挥洒到这破败人世间的每一个角落。他的孩童的手臂变成了山峰，刚刚抚摸着伊万脸颊的指尖成为了飘渺的雪花；大腿分开无数条岔枝，成为了河流，指甲则做了河床，从五楼汩汩蔓延开来。瀑布也那样形成了，用基尔伯特的一两根发丝，伊万咬断并吃进肚子里，再反刍吐出来，冲开了厚重的墙壁与玻璃，外面的一切都在进行着变化。

基尔伯特又抱紧他，想用牙齿咬住伊万的肩膀，眼睛中闪过的一点亮是极光，胸脯是柔软的沙地，白沙细腻又丰美，伊万捧在手里感受流沙如微风一样滑过指缝。贝什米特，永远长不大的小孩，他的身体便是那样的容器，子宫也被安放到位，伊万便用自己那物什进入了基尔伯特。他本就在洞口，干涸的海洋就那样冒了出来，基尔伯特牵起伊万的手放在那里，只需要两根手指便能轻松拓开一条可供他行进的道路。他便去走了，抱着细窄的腰穿过去，基尔伯特趴在那里喘着气。呼吸是四季的风，暖与凉，那么口水就成为了洋流。他总该开口说话了吧？伊万那样想，他多么想听基尔伯特说点什么，哪怕只是发出一点喜悦、舒适或是表达痛苦的叫声，他还怀念着那个基尔伯特的尖叫，嗫嚅湿润如老鼠。基尔伯特难道真的是哑巴不成？那时的他一开始也是这般想的，但是都带着小新娘摸过自己的声带，也看过嘴唇是要怎么翕动，伊万再没有别的办法了。

他便如在一团云里进出，基尔伯特就是最厚的那层云，要降下雨，要落下雪，还会弄来冰雹与霜雾。他们暴露在卷起的狂风里，都是基尔伯特急促喘息带来的灾害，席卷了整座填满垃圾的岛屿，闪电、雷鸣，一切都在发生着，基尔伯特勾起脚背痉挛，小孩肉嘟嘟的脚趾弹下一片滚滚的雷。但那还不够，还远远不够，伊万想要更多，更多的力量更多的轮换交替更多新的生命。手便伸到基尔伯特脖子上，那里已经成为一片沼泽与湿地，红宝石的眼睛盯着他，也是日与月在看他，伊万掐着那里，在白净皮肤上留下的红青痕迹甩开父母而作为树木野草诞生了。伊万收紧着自己手握的力量，他从没这么有力过，旋转着的行星脱离既定的轨道，围绕起他们公转。太阳没了，取而代之的是基尔伯特的左眼，月亮也没了，那是右眼，肋骨疯疯长起，戳破了稚嫩的皮肤，又成为火山与熔岩。

忤逆他们的子女拼命想上前来，顶着磅礴大雨从四处冲进研究院。他们上五楼，伊万把每个人的脚步都听得清清楚楚，飘摇着的门却与硕树成为了一体，守护着新生命唯一的父母。基尔伯特晃了晃头，有哐啷哐啷的潮水，日升月落，退潮也是一项仪式。

“伊万……伊万……”那尖细的小声音听起来极为古怪，应该不是人类能够发出来的，但基尔伯特发声了，他只会叫丈夫的名字，单词在舌与齿间停留了几秒，冲破了堵着孩子们向前道路的阻碍，于是他们就全都踏进来了。是被基尔伯特邀请来看的，看伊万如何抱着他完成最后的一点进程，看种子如何播撒进容器体内，看新生命如何呱呱坠地，看他们的时代如何归于终结。在惊恐的无数吼声中伊万把最后一些体液交给基尔伯特，他渐渐融化，缓缓分解，最终与妻子的血肉焊成了一体。

日月星辰庄严肃穆，凝视着这个崭新的世界。


End file.
